Alphas
by StupidLamb0896
Summary: Edward y Bella son los mejores amigos, cuando situaciones extremas los llevan a través del país con un desconocido ambos se darán cuenta de que son mas que eso... Muy mal summari . pásenle a lo mejor eso les llamo la atención :D Au: Todos humanos


_Buenas,buenas!... He estado un poco ausente de Fanfiction*Hecha un mar de lágrimas* pero es que mi querida y amadisima computadora estaba muerta, pero ya mis plegarias fueron escuchadas y estoy otra vez en el mundo de Fanfic :D... Sin mas les doy la bienvenida a este pequeño delirio mio :)... Lo pondré aquí arriba porque estoy casi segura de que no leerán el final ^.^... Desgraciadamente siento que las historias no están recibiendo los Reviews que se merecen... Si no llegamos a 5 Reviews desgraciadamente no seguiré con la historia... Espero que no tener que dejar de publicar esta historia que ya esta terminada y me gusta bastante... Nos leemos :)_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la asombrosa mente de Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es de mi autoría es la trama. Disfruten :)_

_ Alphas _

_*Dominante, dominación, primero, importante*_

El descubrimiento

Lo observe mientras veía los discos. No había sacado el tema de su cumpleaños, a lo mejor pensaba que lo había olvidado, eso casi me hizo resoplar, como si pudiera olvidarlo.

Tome, lo mas discretamente posible, el CD que estaba frente a mi, no quería que el lo viera. Me había dicho que era un buen disco. Era su regalo de cumpleaños, ya me imaginaba su cara cuando lo viera, sonreí un poco, le encantaría.

-Hola chica Swan- esa voz me saco de mis cavilaciones y me hizo encerrar los ojos. Edward alzo la mirada, que se le obscureció, al mismo tiempo que yo. Se había alejado un poco así que camino hacia mi- no me escuchaste? Te dije hola- volvió a decirme. Me voltee hacia el chico que me hablaba. Mike Newton, el, su pelo rubio y sus ojos azules se creian perfectos. Alce las cejas.

-Me hablas a mi?- pregunte . El sonrío

-Claro que te hablo a ti cariño- me dijo

Respire hondo

-Escucha bien, primero, no soy tu cariño, segundo, no me interesa malgastar mi saliva contigo y tercero, si vuelves a dirigirme la palabra mi puño le hará una visita a tu cara-sonreí- estamos claros?- el chico, un poco asustado, se alejo de nosotros. Una ligera risita me hizo voltearme.

-Buen trabajo- me dijo aprobatoriamente.

Yo incline la cabeza un poco

-muchas gracias- caminamos hasta el mostrador y entonces me golpee mentalmente. Como diablos haría que Edward no lo viera? Puse los CD's con la portada hacia abajo y me volví hacia el.

-Quien conduce? Tu o yo?- el me miro con expresión seria y el ceño fruncido. Dudo antes de hablar.

-Ninguno de los dos- me dijo. Yo enarque las cejas- te lo digo afuera- asentí y tome la bolsa que la chica de la registradora me tendía, luego le tendí mi tarjeta. Ella tenia los ojos clavados en Edward, intente no mirarla de mal manera. Con mi paquete en mano salimos del establecimiento. El puso la bolsa sobre el asiento de mi coche y cerro la puerta. Se volvió hacia mi con la duda escrita en los ojos. Me tomo la mano y me fue arrastrando hacia la zona boscosa.

-Que vamos a hacer aquí?- pregunte y el me ignoro. Sonreí.- Acaso vas a enseñarme como brillas a la luz del sol?- el puso los ojos en blanco pero no contesto. No parecía molesto, como se ponía cada vez que mencionaba eso. En uno de mis días de no hacer nada y vegetar frente al televisor había visto una película de vampiros, el protagonista también se llamaba Edward Cullen y era un vampiro que se enamoraba de una humana. Tenia un leve parecido a mi amigo, el cabello desordenado, aunque el hombre de la película lo tenia café o algo así, en cambio Edward los tenia de un brillante color cobrizo, sus ojos eran de un bonito color dorado, los de Edward eran de un asombroso color verde esmeralda, el hombre era apuesto y Edward era, bueno, aun mas apuesto. Edward se movía con una elegancia y gracilidad inconscientes, sus sonrisas dejaban a mas de una sin aliento, incluyéndome algunas veces, pero era su risa la que me gustaba. Era suave y musical, igual que su voz. El era mi mejor amigo, el único al que de verdad le había importado un poco. Su súbita parada me hizo salir de mi ensoñación. Mire alrededor, no había nada allí, además de arboles y mas arboles. Lo vi caminar hacia uno y empezar a trepar, lo observe con el ceño fruncido.

-me trajiste aquí para que viera que bueno eres trepando?- le pregunte, el negó con la cabeza y no respondió. Cuando estaba un poco mas arriba volví a hablarle- Edward podrías bajar de ahí? Quiero irme a casa- el no me presto atención hasta que se detuvo en una de las amplias ramas del árbol, lo vi caminar, horrorizada, por ella.

-Que diablos haces?- le grite- querías que vieras como te suicidas?- el siguió caminando- no es gracioso, baja de ahí- se detuvo cuando llego a la punta- sabes que no eres irrompible, verdad?- le grite, no estuve segura pero, creo que lo vi asentir- entonces baja de ahí- El tomo aire y se lanzo al vacío. Mis labios se sellaron, no parecían capaces de emitir sonido alguno, hasta que el cuerpo de Edward golpeo la tierra. Me quede congelada un segundo y luego corrí, con el corazón en la garganta, hacia el. Tenia los ojos cerrados cuando caí de rodillas a su lado, los abrió despacio. No parecía dolorido, si preocupado, pero no dolorido. Se incorporo despacio para sentarse, extendí las manos hacia el, pero no parecía herido.

-Estoy bien- me dijo. Parpadee como una idiota para luego alzar la mirada hacia la rama desde donde había saltado. Ese salto debería haberlo matado, dejado hecho puré. Pero el estaba allí, frente a mi, vivo y entero. Lo envolví con los brazos con fuerza. No había ninguna mancha de sangre o hueso roto. Lo solté cuando pude empezar a pensar correctamente.

-Estas loco?- le grite- que diablos pensabas?

-solo quería mostrarte algo- se puso de pie y me tendió la mano.

-que cosa?- le pregunte, sin hacerle caso a su mano tendida, me tomo de los hombros y me puso de pie.

-que no soy la persona que crees- me dijo balito. Que no era quien yo creía? Lo conocía como a la palma de mi mano. Sabia cuando estaba enojado o triste aun cuando intentaba ocultarlo. Sabia que cosas le encendían chispitas en los ojos, sabia todo acerca de el. Pero como estaba ahí? Vivo y entero?

-no te entiendo- le dije- el respiro hondo.

-no soy tan normal como crees, yo- se detuvo

-tu- lo alenté a seguir

-podría saltar desde ahí mil veces, sin hacerme daño- me dijo sin perder de vista mi rostro- mi cuerpo se protege cuando se siente amenazado o cuando esta en peligro- me explico- eso quería mostrarte-lo mire fijamente

-desde cuando sabes que pasa esto?- le pregunte

-desde siempre- siempre? Y yo no lo había sabido hasta ahora? No que era su mejor amiga?

-me lo has ocultado todo este tiempo?-le pregunte escéptica. El asintió con rostro preocupado. Me di la vuelta y trate de volver por donde había venido.

-a donde vas?- pregunto mientras me seguía

-a pensar- me detuve y me volví hacia el- no puedo crees que me hayas ocultado esto-le dije- lo de Tanya, de acuerdo, pero esto?- respiro hondo- pensé que era tu mejor amiga- el frunció el ceño

-claro que lo eres-

-y me ocultaste esto por que lo soy?- le dije enojada- sabes todo acerca de mi, pensé que confiabas en mi- el no dijo nada y yo reanude mi marcha. El no dijo nada y cuando llegue a mi coche solo me observo partir

Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia. Espero que les haya gustado y que no quieran matarme o algo :D... Dejen sus Reviews, me harían inmensamente feliz... Vuelvo a repetir si llegamos a 5 Reviews sigo con la historia... Ayudenme a seguir con esta historia... Gracias :D


End file.
